


That is the elephant in the room

by StreetHawk1945



Series: Bottom Jean Kirstein Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Closeted Character, Dead Marco Bott, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Parody, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Shyness, Smut, Yaoi, yes i'm still salty about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetHawk1945/pseuds/StreetHawk1945
Summary: Jean Kirstein is straight. 100% heterosexual. No he did not have a secret relationship with his now dead lover, and no he does not now fool around with his rival behind closed doors.- Set after the events of Season 1, kind of canon compliant but imagining the period between season 1 and season 2. Not meant to be insulting to anyone with coming out experiences, but based off a version of the song 'There! Right there!' on Youtube about Jean. It's a great video, all credit goes to all people necessary including the Isayama and others. This is meant to be a fun fic with just a little bit of shameless smut. Enjoy! -
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Bottom Jean Kirstein Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722415
Comments: 36
Kudos: 188





	1. There! Right There!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters in this are either 18 or above. I genuinely thought that Eren was 15 when he first joined the cadets when I first joined the fandom, and therefore around about the time I wrote this. I'm not going to edit it, but I will confirm I don't write myself or agree with underage characters engaging in sexual acts. Thank you.

The soldiers of the 104th cadet corps quickly realised that when you weren’t killing titans, there wasn’t a whole lot else to do. Whilst they spent much of their free time honing their skills or sticking to Captain Levi’s strict cleaning regime, there were the quiet moments where pointless chatter was the only way to pass the hours. Sometimes they’d talk about their hometowns: their family and the friends they left behind. Often, their discussions would dissolve into petty arguments, but occasionally their interest would turn to love and sex and everything in-between. After all, talking wasn’t the only available past time for a group of hormonal adolescents.

It was on one such evening, when the sun had set and Captain Levi had retired to his room, that a curious question came to the minds of everyone around the dinner table.

“Is Jean actually seeing anyone?” Things had gotten quiet and, as usual, Sasha had been unable to keep her mouth shut. A brief silence had descended upon the table before Ymir quirked up with her typically smart mouth. “Why do you care? Don’t tell us you’re interested. We haven’t been able to take you seriously at all, let alone if you hook up with horseface.” She smirked, sipping her drink as she quirked her brows at Sasha. Though she blushed a little, Sasha was mostly indignant.

“I’ll have you know he’s not my type! I just wanted to know because he’s always going on about how popular he is with the girls but, have any of us actually seen him with a girl?” She asked, continuing when no one had anything to say in response. “I mean, just before he left he was going on about sorting out his hair for some date he’s got tomorrow with someone from the garrison regiment.”

Reiner barely let her finish speaking before he began to grin. “Yeah like that’s gonna happen. I say it to his face, and I’ll say it to you guys too. Like fuck has he got a date. He just says shit like that to start arguments with Eren.”

“Everything is an argument with those two…” Bertholdt sighed, though a smile played across his lips. Connie grunted in agreement as he was still shovelling stew into his mouth. “At this point-“ He swallowed, “I think they do it for fun.”

There was a general hum of assent across the group sat around the table and everyone seemed content to let the conversation end. Aside from Sasha.

“Do you think he’s gay?”

From the way the question dropped on them, a titan might as well have bust through the front door. “Sasha why would you even ask that!” Reiner began.

“He’s been trying to screw Mikasa for the past 3 years that’s such bullshit.” Continued Ymir.

“Where did you get that idea from?” Asked Bertholdt.

“It’s probably best not to make hurtful assumptions like that…” Christa offered, always the negotiator.

“I think I’m actually crying, you’re so fucking funny Sasha honestly cracking me up.” Connie was in hysterics at the end of the table meaning the only two people there who hadn’t spoken were Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa, naturally, looked like she was about to jump over the table to strangle Ymir. Armin however… “She might have a point.”

A collective gasp sounded in the room and at once the group looked over to him. Unlike with Sasha however, they generally respected Armin and his opinions so held off from saying anything until he had elaborated. Though Connie was still clutching his side with muffled laughter.

Armin looked up and stared around them, brows furrowed in concentrated. “I’m just thinking. It’s entirely possible that all of Jean’s bravado is just a cover to hide how he really feels. I mean, he and Marco always were pretty close weren’t they?” The mood grew slightly more sombre as all of them reflected on the memory of the friend they had lost just 4 months ago, following the Battle of Trost. So much had happened since then. What with finding out Annie was the female titan and dealing with the near destruction of Stohess district, they hadn’t even had time to think about it until the last couple of weeks. Armin had no doubts in his mind that Jean had never stopped thinking about it.

He was suddenly, and quite literally, slapped out of his thoughts then. It was only a light smack, but it was enough to bring him back to earth. He blinked, looking to Ymir who had her eyebrow cocked; amused. “Hey. Don’t be stealing Christa and I’s lesbian spotlight.”

“Ymir!” Christa practically squealed, pushing Ymir as she blushed up a storm. “You’re so cruel. Jean can be gay if he wants to be.” Whilst the two of them squabbled, Armin looked to Sasha and Reiner, both of whom seemed to have little light bulbs glowing above their heads.

Armin smiled knowingly. “I’m right, aren’t I?” Reiner rolled his shoulders once before shrugging and leaning back in his chair.

“I dunno, man. You’d think we would have noticed something by now. Maybe he’s just a bit exotic? I’ve always heard that the men in Trost district aren’t brought up to be as masculine as those from my own village are. Isn’t that right Bertholdt?”

“Don’t look at me.” Bertholdt flushed at the attention, glancing away from Reiner. “I don’t know anything.” Christa, who had managed to get Ymir to hush for the time being, frowned as she looked at Reiner and responded in her sing song voice. “You’re mean. That’s a stereotype. Jean can be whoever he wants to be.” She tried to reason, ignoring Ymir who was trying to gain her focus by jabbing her side. Reiner’s jaw dropped open and he tried to fumble with a response to apologise but Christa was already too busy trying to fend off Ymir’s advances to acknowledge him.

Sasha practically threw herself forward onto the table then, her head resting on her elbows. “I wished you’d disagreed with me Armin. Now I actually have to spend time and effort thinking about this when I could be eating!” Armin simply smiled.

Chuckling awkwardly, Reiner shook his head as he got to his feet. “Yeah yeah, let me know how that goes. Come on Bert.” Christa and Ymir were already heading out the room and Bertholdt and Reiner followed after them.

At the same time, Levi appeared in the door frame. “Shouldn’t you brats be in bed?”

“Yes sir!”

**********

Despite having laughed Sasha and Armin’s wonderings off, those of the 104th couldn’t help but look out for any signs that might let them know exactly what Jean was all about. Over the past couple of days, they had each observed him in more than a few questionable situations. It wasn’t anything crazy. In fact, a few days ago and they would never have batted an eyelid. Only now, there was cause for curiosity.

The first time they noticed anything was the morning after their argument. They had all sat down for breakfast when Reiner noticed a faint smell in the room. He sniffed the air once, then twice; drawing Captain Levi’s attention. “What is it? Don’t tell me we’ve got another Miche fanboy.” He drawled, bored. Reiner faltered for a second, before shaking his head.

“No sir. I just- someone is wearing perfume.” There were faint undertones of vanilla, but the most obvious aroma was that of lavender, which most of them were used to it as it grew in abundance around the large cabin they were staying in. Thinking about it, Reiner quickly realised that the scent was extremely familiar to him for another reason and when his gaze fell upon Jean who was sat just a couple seats down staring adamantly at his bowl, he narrowed his eyes. Ymir was quicker to say something.

“Where’d you get your perfume Jean?” She chirped up sarcastically, causing everyone’s attention to fall upon Jean. Jean, who was suddenly looking more than a little irritated. “Why do you care? Just because we’re soldiers doesn’t mean we have to smell like one. Maybe the rest of you should think about investing.” He sneered, finishing his food and getting up from his seat without another word. As he made to leave, Eren grabbed his wrist. “No need to be a bastard about it Jean.” He quipped, something unreadable in his eyes. “No one ever said anything bad about it.”

Jean yanked his arm back, glaring down at Eren who was still in his seat. “Oh yeah? Well I’m sure as hell that they haven’t got anything good to say either.” Ymir and Connie were snickering together, and he pointed an accusing finger in their direction. “You can all piss off!”

Once again, it was Levi who had to step in. “Settle down.” He muttered, rolling his eyes at them. God looking after these teenagers was an absolute nightmare.

Jean had huffed and left the cabin to get ready for his guard duty then and the others had been left there, amused and with much to think about.

************

The next incident was later that afternoon when they were sparring out in the open fields surrounding the cabin. However, this time it was Reiner’s turn to ask the awkward questions. With Christa and Ymir on guard duty, Sasha and Connie were, as usual, goofing off whilst Armin was discussing something with Hanji who had come to check on their progress and alert them on what was going on in the Capital. Bertholdt was having his ass handed to him by Mikasa, which just left Reiner, Eren and Jean. The three of them were taking it in turns to practise rushing one another and under the warming sun, it was like they were back in the cadet corps all over again. Eren could even picture Marco with them still, laughing and then apologising as he sent Jean flying onto his back again.

After helping Reiner back to his feet, Eren grinned across at Jean. “Your turn. Come on, don’t let this big gorilla scare you.”

“I’m not scared.” Jean quipped, dusting his hands off on his pants before getting into his stance. He suddenly launched off his back foot, dashing forward and swiping one of Reiner’s legs out from underneath him. He fell to his knees with a grunt, though not before bringing Jean down with him too. “No fair!” Jean yelled, trying to gain the upper hand but ending up pinned down with his arms trapped beneath him and Reiner’s entire weight pressing down on his chest. Laughing, Reiner kept him there for a moment longer than necessary until he finally relented and helped him back to his feet. “Too predictable man. If you’re gonna take someone who’s bigger than you down you need to do it quickly, not in stages.”

Eren watched with a raised brow as Jean started dusting himself off again and he noticed the guy wouldn’t even look at him. He nearly rolled his eyes. Eren wouldn’t say he was the sharpest tool in the shed but even he could see how obviously different Jean was acting around him. Had no one else noticed it yet?

Now sorting out his hair, Jean glared at Reiner. “Yeah yeah whatever. I thought sparring wasn’t important.”

“More important than combing your damn hair. Come on man, what’s up with you at the moment?” Reiner accused, no longer laughing or even smiling for that matter. He looked confused more than anything and Eren knew exactly what Jean was thinking.

As if on cue, Jean sped towards Reiner. He barrelled straight into the larger boy and, stronger or not, there was nothing Reiner could do. They both fell onto the floor with a chorus of yells and swearing and soon everyone outside was looking at them.

“Nice one Jean!” Connie yelled, watching Jean get to his feet leaving Reiner winded on the ground. Jean allowed himself a little grin.

“Not a clue what you’re talking about, _man_. Nothing’s up with me, looks like you’re losing your touch though.” Eren really did roll his eyes then but he couldn’t help but smile. Jean caught him smiling and let out an indignant huff. “What’s your problem Jaeger.”

Eren shook his head, now grinning. “Nothing at all.”

************

The final clue seemed to come the following evening when the lads were in the shower rooms. Each shower had a separate cubicle, though the wooden partitions only went up to around waist height on the average male. This was never really a problem as the boys and girls showered separate from one another, though some teasing was only natural.

Jean was never a fan of shower time. It was great to get clean but listening to Connie taking the piss out of everyone wasn't really high on his list of things he wanted to hear. It had been far worse back when they were still just cadets. With so many boys there had never been a moment of privacy. At least there were only six boys, excluding Levi of course who always avoided showering with the rest of them.

Despite that, Connie still made up for the lack of people by being especially irritating. “Oh wow Reiner, congratulations you’ve evolved from an orangutan into a full grown gorilla!” He jeered and Jean didn’t bother trying to hide his sigh of annoyance.

“Fuck off Connie.” Jean heard Reiner grunt in response and he nearly laughed. It was hard to get Reiner to rise to the bait on a good day so it didn’t seem Connie was going to have any luck. Only, that meant he would soon move onto his next target…

Jean narrowed his eyes when he felt someone looking at him and he quickly shot a glare in Connie’s direction. “What do you want short arse? Can’t a guy get a little privacy in here?”

Grinning, Connie shook his head. “Was only wondering cause you’re being awfully quiet. You and Eren would usually be fighting by now. What’s the problem?” He was just trying to cause an argument for his own personal entertainment and Jean refused to stoop to his level. He did, however, find himself glancing at Eren. He flushed when he realised the boy was already looking at him and he quickly scowled at Connie. “You are. Leave me alone.”

He turned his back to Connie then. Part of it was to try and convince him to leave him alone, but he also didn’t want him seeing the blush on his cheeks. Why did Eren always have to stare at him when they were in the showers? Someone was bound to notice! With another stab of embarrassment, Jean thought of the fact that it wasn’t like Eren was seeing anything new. He cursed himself at the thought and tried to keep his thoughts clean. _Damnit Jaeger_.

With his back turned, Jean didn’t notice how Connie had been about to open his mouth to speak again, only to stop. He didn’t notice the awkward silence, or how Connie quickly finished his own shower. The only thing he did notice was the door slamming after Connie’s sudden exit. He raised a brow but no one else seemed to find anything weird. As the minutes passed by, the room slowly cleared out until he was sure he was the only one left in there. He always spent the longest in the shower; to the point where Levi would frequently make him clean the bathrooms to make up for using the most water. Jean huffed and finally switched the shower off.

“You should be nicer to him.” Eren’s voice cut through the silence and Jean nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around, once again embarrassed. This time by how Eren had managed to scare him. Eren was looking at him now with vague amusement and it took every bit of willpower Jean had not to march over there and smack the smug look off his face. “He’s a dick and he knows it.” Jean muttered, looking down at his feet.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t make an effort, Jean.”

Eren’s voice had gotten closer and Jean looked up to see that Eren had entered his cubicle with him. The other boy had absolutely no shame about his body and stood there in front of Jean, naked as the day he was born. Jean on the other hand…

“W-will you leave me alone for like five minutes!” He stuttered, cheeks flaming red. His hands went automatically to cover himself but Eren caught his wrists with a cheeky little smile. “I don’t understand why you’re so shy Jean. You look good like this, all damp and flustered.” Eren purred, leaning in to leave a trail of kisses along Jean’s collarbone.

Jean’s complaint was caught in his throat. He hesitantly tried to relax his body and allow Eren to press himself against him. The room was still full of steam and Eren’s slick body against his own was so tempting. “Eren… E-eren- stop someone might come in.” Jean muttered, gasping as Eren sucked one of his hard nipples into his mouth where he rolled it around on his tongue. His skill didn’t go unnoticed and Jean squirmed in response to the ministrations. “Eren!”

Eren looked up when Jean cried out, a cheeky smile on his face. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Things only got even harder for Jean then. Eren dropped to his knees entirely and in one swift movement had Jean’s length between his lips. “E-eren!” This time, Jean’s voice came out as an embarrassing squeak and he knew from the heat on his face that his cheeks were bright red. “Nggh- someone- someone could-“ He wanted to push Eren away because this was so damn humiliating but the pleasure was so intense he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Eren’s naughty tongue was wrapping around his cock with each bob of his head. His movements caused such overwhelming sensations to rush through Jean that it was all he could do just to grip the sides of the shower and hold on for dear life.

“Moan for me Jean.” Eren ordered, pulling back for the briefest moment before he swallowed Jean down again drawing yet another wanton moan from the taller boy. Jean shuddered and shook with every wet draw of Eren’s tongue and it was with a stab of shame that he realised he was already close.

He reached down to wrap his hand in Eren’s hair, finally letting go and allowing Eren to consume everything he had to give. “Eren- eren please I’m s-so close-“ Jean panted, squeezing his eyes shut so he didn’t have to watch what was going on.

“Mmmmhmm.” There was no way for Eren to speak, but they had done this often enough that Jean understand what was being said. He had permission. All it took was a single finger pressing at his unstretched hole for Jean to finally come with a shout.

His cock pulsated with each wave of come that flooded Eren’s mouth and his moans only subsided when he was finally spent.

Eren pulled off him after swallowing every little bit. That damned smile had never left his stupidly confident face. Jean glared at him with as much hatred as he could muster but the look didn’t last when Eren kissed him; forcing him to taste himself. “I wish we had time for more Jean. I love it when you get all embarrassed like this.” Eren muttered, smirking against Jean’s lips. He gave Jean’s bare ass a quick smack, loving how the sound resonated in the otherwise quiet area. Jean yelped in response, still flushed from his orgasm. “Fuck you Eren. You’re a prick.” He muttered, though there was no real hatred in his words. It was almost like he only said it for nostalgic purposes. Like old times. Truth be told, Eren had been there for him since Marco’s passing. He was the only one who understood.

“I know.” Eren hummed and kissed Jean’s cheek sweetly. “Let’s go.”


	2. So many shades of grey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the distinct lack of smut but I wanted a slightly cuter, tamer chapter so I feel better for what I've already started writing :) 
> 
> If anyone spots the cheeky little OVA easter egg I'll be very happy, let me know what you think and where you think it's going. I love Jean and Marco, but I also love sad punk Jean and smug af Eren so y'know, best of both worlds? I'm definitely thinking about continuing this dynamic after this fic with a modern AU, got some real angst cooking up.

“Okay so guys, hear me out alright – but I was looking at Jean in the shower and he’s totally got hickeys all over his ass!”

It was seven in the morning and that was the first thing Connie decided to say as he walked through the doorway. Luckily, Eren wasn’t the only person who choked on his porridge. He coughed, glancing around quickly to see if anyone was looking his way. Nope, not a soul. Though that was probably because Levi was in the room and was staring at Connie with an expression other than boredom on his face. He looked completely dumbfounded. “I’m not going to ask why you were staring at Jean’s ass in the shower, Connie, but why the hell do you think that news is worthy of disrupting breakfast time? Also you’re late up. Sit down.”

Technically, as it was a Sunday, they didn’t have to be up quite so early but with the way things had been going they all wanted to continue their training and hone their skills in case another Trost-like incident may occur. Until that moment, Connie, Jean and Christa were the only ones who hadn’t come to get breakfast yet.

Connie gulped and hurriedly sat down at the table with a bowl. “W-well- Captain-“ He paused, noticing Ymir who was smirking at the ridiculousness of the conversation. “We were all wondering if he was gay. A-and I’m not really that smart but I don’t think a girl would put um- love bites on a uh- on a guy’s… ass.”

Aside from Ymir’s quiet sniggering, the room was deathly quiet. Levi finally rolled his eyes. “You’re a joke.” He muttered, shoving his bowl forward on the table before standing up. “Whatever you discuss, I want this place spotless before you come out for training.”

He left then, and Ymir’s laughing only got louder.

“Nice one Connie.” She snorted, throwing a spoon at him and laughing some more.

Eren had been quiet the entire time, and for good reason. Okay so maybe leaving those marks on Jean hadn’t been his smartest idea but it didn’t seem anyone suspected him as the one who did them. Now he only had to worry about saving Jean’s dignity. Though, if it were up to him he’d have told everyone about the two of them already. What was there to be ashamed about? Then again, this was Jean.

“Shut up Ymir. I made a key discovery and all you do is laugh at me! Come on Sasha, what do you think? Reiner?” Connie looked at the two pleadingly, whilst Ymir shook her head and left the room. Probably to go see what was taking Christa so long.

Sasha was already deep in thought and when she looked to Reiner, she smiled. “I think we’ve cracked it! I reckon that he is getting with someone from the garrison regiment, but it’s actually a guy and that’s why he’s been acting so odd and trying to make himself look nice and always asking to go to the town!” She slammed her fist down on the table, gasping like she’d had the revelation of the century. “I bet that’s where he is right now!”

“Calm down Sasha.” Reiner grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to sit back down as she had been about to go running off to the boy’s room to see if Jean really was still in bed.

“First of all, Jean is always the last one to get up. Second of all, some girls like it kinky like that so just because – and may I emphasise this – _Connie_ says there’s bite marks on his arse, doesn’t mean he’s in a sordid gay relationship with someone from the garrison.” Connie looked up from his porridge, mouth agape.

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?”

“No I’ve got to agree with Reiner here.” Eren finally spoke up, earning him looks from Armin and Mikasa. Eren? Speaking up for Jean? What was this madness? 

Reiner looked over at him, nodding his respect. Eren continued. “You can’t make an assumption like that. Besides, I don’t really understand what the big deal would be if he was gay. He’s probably not, but if he was would you seriously care that much?” Now that certainly left Connie and Sasha lost for words. Sasha opened her mouth to reply but only managed to stutter out an incoherent babble. “Nope of course not!” Connie squeaked. His expression made it seem otherwise.

Eren shrugged. “Then why does it matter? If he is he’ll tell us when he’s ready.” He hoped that moment was soon. He was getting tired of having to sneak around when he really wanted to take Jean out on a date in the city. He wanted to prove to the other boy that he didn’t see it as just fooling around. As much as they bickered, Jean meant something to him. He almost blushed at the very thought.

They were all silent for the next few minutes; unable to find something appropriate to say.

Ymir re-entered the room then, Levi following close behind. “Listen up brats.” He began, looking between them with narrowed eyes. “Christa and Jean both have high fevers and will not be joining you for training today. Until I can get a doctor out from the city I need two people to look after them. Ymir has already volunteered to look after Christa, but who’s going to stay with Jean?”

Silence.

Eren was ecstatic, though made sure not to show it. This would be an entire day alone with Jean where he could dote on him and take care of him and spend hours after hours with him. They’d be in a different room too so he wouldn’t have to worry about someone spotting them together. It was perfect! He waited, not wanting to seem too eager to volunteer even though his heart was pounding at the prospect. Here he went! “I can do it, sir.” 

“Don’t be stupid Jaeger. Hanji left me with a strict set of exercises to go through with you and I want you working just as hard today as you do on any other day. We don’t have time to slack off.” And there the Captain went, shutting Eren and his dreams down and embarrassing him in front of the rest of the 104th. Fantastic.

Swallowing his reply, Eren made sure to keep his gaze fixated on his breakfast. So much for that plan. It was quiet for another moment before Eren heard Bertholdt speak up. “I wouldn’t mind doing it? If no one else wants to that is…”

“Then it’s settled.” Levi stated, “The rest of you should hurry up and get started. I’ll stay for long enough to make sure you’ve all got something to work on but then I’m going to have to find a courier to fetch us a doctor. Understood?”

“Yes sir!” The 104th replied in unison, and a flurry of activity soon followed.

Eren watched with envious eyes as Bertholdt finished up his porridge before heading through to the boy’s room with a cold flannel and a cup of water to take care of Jean. How unfair; that was his job! As cruel as it was, he tried not to let his frustration show. The captain would be gone soon. And if the Captain was gone, then who could stop him from going to visit Jean. Eren had already made plans to sneak away from training that afternoon and no one was going to get in his way. Jean was his to take care of!

****************

A few months ago and Jean would have jumped on the chance to miss a day’s work due to illness. He probably would have milked it for all it was worth, and then proceeded to rub salt into the wound by mocking his fellow recruits as they left for training. Now, that was not the case. Jean felt insecure. He was the only man out of the 104th to have gotten sick with whatever this was and he’d never felt so useless in his life. Everyone’s eyes were already on him, so he didn’t need this to draw their attention any further. He could practically feel their judgement weighing him down whenever they were around.

Even kind, quiet, Bertholdt was acting different around him. Maybe it was the fact that Jean could barely breathe for how hot and clammy he felt, but he was sure Bertholdt wasn’t speaking to him for a reason. Did he know? Had Eren told them? His chest felt tight, and this time he didn’t think it was because of the sickness.

Jean managed to roll over so that he was laid on his side, knees up and folded against his chest. He didn’t want to look at his friend. They weren’t talking so what was the point? He knew being paranoid wasn’t going to help his temperature but he couldn’t relax no matter what he tried.

He hated to admit it to himself, but he wanted Eren.

As the hours dragged on, Jean tried to doze off. He was exhausted and it should have been easy. Despite that, he couldn’t even shut his eyes. His skin felt like fire but when Bertholdt tried to take his blanket off him, he hissed and pulled it tighter. He was so cold, how was it this cold? The longer he suffered, the more his mind started to wander.

He couldn’t bear the thought of his friends finding out what he’d been doing with Eren. In his mind, he was sure they would only judge him for it. He’d heard other recruits making cruel remarks and spreading rumours about their fellow comrades, just because of who they liked in bed. Jean had always assumed the 104th would be the same. There was no reason for them to know and yet he felt like they already did. Eren could have told them. After all, he had nothing to fear. With his powers and strength and long-standing friendships, Eren could get away with anything. Jean on the other hand often wondered if anyone actually liked him anymore, of ever had. Marco… He blinked away the heavy tears that welled up in his eyes. He couldn’t think of him. Not now, not ever.

“Why don’t you get a snack or something Bertholdt? I’ll watch over him for a moment.” A warm, strong voice cut through the darkness of his thoughts in an instant and Jean could have sworn his heart started to flutter. Eren, that bastard.

"Uh, sure. As long as you don't mind." Bertholdt replied and his footsteps soon faded down the corridor outside.

A weight settled on the bed beside Jean and a second later, there were fingers combing the knots from his messy hair. “I look like shit. Go away Jaeger.” Jean muttered. In reality, that was the absolute last thing he wanted to happen. Eren seemed to understand that and rolled him over away from the wall so Jean could see the other boy was smiling. “I don't know what you're talking about. I would.” Eren winked, and Jean snorted but didn’t turn away.

“You’d fuck anything with a pulse.”

“Only if it were named Jean and had a stupid punk attitude.”

“Shut up.”

Silence reigned as Jean realised he had nothing better to say and Eren seemed content just being there. Jean’s eyes fell shut slowly, breathing evening out and the aches stopping for the first time since he’d woken up. Eren’s touch was so hot and he was working wonders by stroking Jean’s head and caressing his bare arm. His skin, sensitive to the touch, prickled with goose-bumps every time he was touched but Jean didn’t complain. He would never admit that he needed this. Needed Eren in fact. Marco had been the only person who Jean had been happy to let in and then that had gone to hell and he’d been stuck alone and wondering if there was any point in carrying on. Then he'd started to notice Eren. Of course, they’d spoken – argued – plenty of times. But with each death and each tough decision, Eren had started to mature and Jean quite liked the man he was growing into. It seemed, he was not the only one with such feelings either, if the thumb tracing over his lips was anything to go by.

“I’m going to have to go in a minute. Stay in bed and at least try to get better, Jean.” Eren spoke suddenly, voice low as the gentle thuds of footsteps echoed down the hallway. Jean had something to say then. “You should stay. Tell tree to go train. I want to whine and feel sorry for myself and I can’t do that around him.” Jean complained, huffing out a sigh and directing his anger at the only person in the room. Eren, used to it, grinned. Jean’s glares were so cute to him. “You know the captain would skin me if I stayed. Now behave, and get better, and I’ll be extra nice to you when you’re recovered.”

Eren leaned in then, pressing his lips against Jean’s. Though startled at first, Jean soon melted into the embrace. His breath hitched when Eren nipped at his bottom lip and a deep blush rose on his otherwise pale cheeks. He pulled back, trying to glare but failing miserably. “Go away.”

“Love you too.” Eren whispered back, smirking like a cat who’d gotten the cream. He was leaving the room just as Bertholdt arrived and said his farewell to the other man before heading back out to training.

Jean hated that he was sad to see him go.

**************

Luckily for both Jean and Christa, their illnesses were nothing more complicated than a simple fever. The doctor had visited and, after giving them both one of his own concoctions, stayed overnight to monitor their conditions. In the morning, they were already on the mend. It wasn’t long until Jean was pulling on his uniform and strapping the harnesses around his legs. He had been hoping he could have stayed a night longer in the attic in order to get some ‘alone’ time but Levi had shut that idea down instantly and ordered him back to the main bunk-room. After days of almost complete solitude, Jean wasn’t looking forward to joining up with the others again.

A sigh left his lips as he stepped outside of the cabin. The temperature was dropping with every sunset and Jean could see his breath hovering faintly in front of him. Winter was never easy, so it was a good thing he had Eren to keep him warm. “Fuck.” Jean swore. Why was that suicidal bastard the first thing to always come to his mind?

Shaking himself, he approached the edge of the forest where the others were beginning their training for the day. Ymir and Christa seemed, if possible, even closer than before. Sasha was dangling upside down from a tree whilst Reiner looked down at her disapprovingly, and Bertholdt was practising aiming his anchors a few metres away. The golden trio were chatting with Connie at the base of a tree and Jean approached them hesitantly. “Morning.” He muttered, teeth chattering slightly.

Armin turned to him and smiling. Mikasa seemed to look straight through him. “Good morning Jean. How are you feeling?”

“Better.” He replied quickly, looking anywhere other than directly at Eren. It wasn’t like there wasn’t enough to distract him. He could see Levi coming over already and the cold sting of the ODM triggers were a harsh reminder that the day wasn’t going to get any better.

Even still… Jean finally looked at Eren, and the sea of emotions he saw in those glowing emerald eyes was almost too much. Jean’s heart jumped up into his throat and he turned his back to them. Eren was painfully obvious.

Levi came to a standstill in front of the group, expression mostly blank aside from that faint look of disdain. “Welcome back Kirstein. I hope you’re not expecting any special treatment just because you had to stay in bed for a few days.”

“No, sir.” It wasn't a question, but Jean replied anyway. With that headed into the forest to begin his training for the day. He knew Eren was watching him go but he tried not to think about it too much.

There wasn’t a chance he wasn’t going to try and sneak into his bed that night though.

As the morning drifted on, the sun emerged from the clouds and gave the recruits a brief respite from the bitter winds that had begun to rush through the valley. Jean, as someone who hated the cold, was glad he could take a breather in a patch of sunlight. His muscles were weakened from the past few days and each heavy breath burned his lungs. It wouldn’t do to let this weakness stay any longer. Before he could jump from the branch and continue to the next titan dummy, there was a sudden blur of movement and when he looked over, Sasha was stood on the branch beside him.

Jean immediately narrowed his eyes. “Can I help?” Smiling, she punched his arm playfully.

“Nope! You know I don’t want anything from you, unless it’s one of those delicious omelettes you make. I was just going to say it’s nice to see you back on your feet. You had us worried for a minute.” She turned her fist into a comforting hand and Jean, for a moment, was reminded of Eren. _She’s not as warm as him though_. He swallowed, shrugging it off.

“It was nothing really. Christa got it worse anyway, she’s definitely looking skinnier. You been okay?” Sasha nodded, but didn’t give a proper reply.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come with the rest of us for a couple of drinks in Trost tonight? Might as well. Levi said he needs to head into the city to take care of some crazy priest guy, and I think he’d be glad to get rid of us for a night.” They both laughed a little then, and Jean felt some of the unease leave his mind.

If they were heading to the city, they’d be staying in the large barracks in Trost with other recruits, which meant it might be more difficult to get away with Eren, but a few drinks would really make the night something special. Kind of like a date. Jean nearly blushed. “Sounds good. Now come on. We’ll be spending the next week cleaning if we stand around any longer.”

Levi was watching them from the ground with a scowl on his face now. Sasha’s eyes widened, before she laughed nervously. “Shit. Race you!” She squealed, jabbing him with her elbow as she launched herself from the tree branch. Smiling unashamedly for the first time in weeks, Jean jumped from the tree and followed after her.

It would surely be a night to remember.


	3. Fine okay I'm gay!

The atmosphere was incredible. Considering they were just in some dingy pub a few metres away from the barracks, Jean was having an amazing time. The place was filled with recruits and even a few officers were there, and there certainly wasn’t a dull moment. If someone wasn’t being cheered for bringing over another round, there was constant chatter and the occasional clapping if someone downed their ale faster than another. Away from the main rabble was the 104th. They had set up camp in the corner of the pub and three pints down, things were already starting to get more than a little rowdy.

“Come on Reiner show that bastard who’s boss!”

“You can do it Eren just a little more!” Mikasa, Jean, Sasha and Armin all screamed in delight when Eren slammed his cup down on the table first, beating Reiner by just a second. Reiner, in his defence, had already drank two mugs more than him. Ymir booed, her arm looped over Christa’s shoulder crushing her into her side. “You suck Reiner. Now I’ve actually got to give Horseface my money?” She stuck her tongue out and forced the coins into Jean’s expecting hand. He smirked, blowing a kiss.

“Thanks, boo.” Jean wasn’t the only lightweight, but he was the only lightweight who was trying to drink the same amount as everyone else.

Reiner shook his head, grinning as he clapped his hand on Eren’s shoulder. “Proud of you mate. Look at you; growing up to be a big boy.” He teased and Eren punched his arm in response.

“Piss off.” Eren laughed, “You’ve got two whole years on me.”

“Actually, it’s basically three years, my 20th is soon and I want presents.” He pointed an accusing finger at Connie and Sasha then who threw their hands up together in unison.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I buy all the best presents!”

“You didn’t get me shit last year!”

The three dissolved into petty arguing then and Jean took his opportunity. “I’m going to get another drink.” He announced, looking very specifically into the pair of emerald eyes that had already been watching him. No one took any notice of his claim and he knocked back the rest of his ale before he staggered up and towards the bar. Fuck he really was drunk.

He settled against the bar top and had just ordered two more ales when he felt an arm wrap itself around his waist. They were far enough away that none of their friends could see them and, besides, drunk Jean was starting to think he didn’t really care that much. What’s the worst that could happen?

“Hi there.” Jean murmured, giggling almost instantly. He saw Eren’s brow raise in surprise and laughed again.

“Wow you are absolutely fucked. Why are you ordering more booze?” Eren asked, grinning all the while. He took a sip of his own drink but when Jean went to enjoy his own, leaned in and snatched the briefest kiss from his pouty little lips. Jean looked up at him and his eyes that were usually so full of suspicion were wide and cute. “What if people see Errreenn…” He whined, though he didn’t move away.

Eren shook his head, in complete disbelief. “You were the one batting your eyelashes at me earlier.”

“Only ‘cause you looked so good beating Bertholdt in an arm wrestle.” Jean responded, fluttering his eyes and smirking in the way he only ever seemed to do when he was drunk. He reached forward and gave Eren’s strong bicep a squeeze as if to reiterate his point. Eren smiled.

“I remember the first time I saw you acting like this. Do you remember? Back when we were just cadets and Connie and Sasha brought back that whiskey from the officer’s stores? That was the first time I saw you relax. I could see the way you looked at Marco, the way you laughed and put your hand on his thigh. I just can’t believe I’m so lucky that you would look at me in the same way.”

His words had shocked Jean into silence. Two months ago, and he would have been cursing and crying because Eren had dared to bring up him up, and yet now hearing Marco’s name didn’t cause him great sadness. He would always miss him, but he had Eren now. And Marco would be happy to see he had moved on with his life. “You’re gonna make me cry, Jaeger.” Jean huffed, letting himself relax into Eren’s arms.

Eren was about to speak again when he caught a flash of golden hair on the edge of his vision. Shit – it was Christa! Had she seen them? Had they been caught?

“C’mon Ymir!” She giggled, grabbing Ymir’s hand before the two of them left the pub laughing into one another without paying a moment’s attention to Eren and Jean.

Eren had frozen but chuckled when he realised the coast was all clear. “I don’t think we’re going to be the only ones messing around tonight y’know.” He muttered, lifting Jean’s chin up with his thumb. Jean flushed from his neck up onto his cheeks and to the tips of his ears.

“Oh yeah?” He breathed; gaze dark. There were no doubts in his mind right now. He wanted Eren and from the way he was being stared at, Eren wanted him too.

“I think we should ditch those losers.”

“Soon.” Eren replied, lips twitching in a grin. “We will soon. I’ve got to get Mikasa off my trail first and, besides, I don’t want anyone going looking for us.” 

And there was the pout again. Jean didn’t want to go back to the others but as much as he dragged his heels and grumbled under his breath, he let Eren guide him back to the group whilst he nursed his ale in his hands. Eren smirked to himself. Jean looked so damn cute when he was trying to look annoyed.

Sasha perked up when they returned and grinned lopsidedly. “Hey guys!! Did you see Ymir and Christa go? They’re gonna bang for sure.” She slurred and everyone aside from Armin laughed. Jean snorted, forgetting his fake annoyance, and sliding into the booth between Sasha and Reiner.

“That’s nothing new they’ve done it before loads of times.”

Even though Sasha gasped and started pestering him for details, Jean didn’t really notice. He could see Armin looking more than a little drunk and watched his lover fuss over the blonde boy and try to make sure he was okay. Jean smiled. Eren may have been an overconfident jerk with a hero complex half the time, but he was unfathomably loyal. Jean loved it. “Uh huh.” He muttered in response to Sasha, now gazing off into the distance with a far-away look in his eyes. In the morning he would realise his thoughts weren’t all that profound or meaningful, but drunk he was sure he was having a realisation. Jean loved it when Eren was so sweet. Jean loved it when Eren was confident. Jean loved Eren? Jean loved Eren.

“Hey earth to Jean!” Reiner snapped his fingers in front of his face, and he blinked, snapping out of his thoughts, and spilling his drink on Sasha. She squealed and smacked his arm.

“How dare you waste a good drink! What were you thinking about anyway? Was it your mysterious lover from the garrison? Come on we want to know about him.” She was teasing but she still shuffled closer. This was her chance to know the truth!

Jean paused. Him? Huh. So, they had guessed that much at least. He smiled sweetly, sipping his drink, and shaking his head. “I would never kiss and -hic- tell.”

There was a collective gasp, mostly from Sasha and Connie, and the two quickly began to gush over him. They asked questions like what his name was and how old was he and how long had Jean been seeing him and he just grinned into his drink the whole time. He would regret this so much in the morning but for now, he was going to enjoy the attention.

Reiner clasped his hand on his shoulder and Jean looked up, suddenly losing his drunken confidence. Out of all the people he had been worried about, Reiner was one of them. He was probably one of the manliest men Jean had ever met and surely wouldn’t approve of the idea of two boys together. Only when Jean looked into his eyes, he saw nothing but affection. “I’m happy for you man. Truly. Was only worried about you before, is all. You were acting strange, even for you.” He chuckled and only then did Jean finally relax.

“Thanks, Reiner. Means a lot.” He blushed, gaze automatically flickering around to the one person in the room whose opinion meant even more.

“Are you going to be alright taking him back Mikasa?”

“Of course, Eren, he’s not exactly heavy. Don’t worry about me, enjoy the rest of your night.” Whilst Jean had been caught up getting outed by the rest of the group, Mikasa and Eren had been trying to nurse Armin back to health, with no luck. He was too drunk to even sit up straight and was practically falling asleep in his chair. Eren watched, slightly concerned, as Mikasa helped Armin up and started towards the door.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?”

“Positive Eren.” Mikasa repeated, showing off a rare smile. “Have fun.” Jean would later forget he’d ever seen it, but in the moment, he swore he saw her wink.

Eren blinked, hesitating as she left the pub with Armin who was muttering something about sea water that was sweet instead of salty. Only once they’d gone did he finally look back at the others. “Uh- guess it’s just us then?”

They were down to Reiner and Bertholdt, Sasha and Connie, and Jean and Eren. Jean smirked to himself. Slowly they were whittling away the weaklings and soon it would just be him and Eren left. Then, and only then, could they finally get some time alone together. He nearly shivered at the very thought of it.

“Hey Eren, did you hear Jean’s confession? We were right!” Connie yelled (he was apparently incapable of keeping his voice at a normal volume when drunk). Eren’s head snapped towards Jean and he stared at the sheepish looking boy with an expression of complete surprise. To the others, it would seem like it was simply because he didn’t believe it. But both Eren and Jean knew the real reason.

“I uh- I wasn’t expecting to hear that tonight. But we’re all proud of you, Jean. You had no reason to ever be afraid.” There was so much that Eren wanted to say but in front of the others, he had to keep it subtle. Even still, Jean’s eyes glimmered in the flickering lights of the nearby fireplace and he quickly glanced away. “Thanks Jaeger.”

The next hour or so seemed to pass by as a noisy, drunken blur. All six of them were different levels of tipsy but they were also fuelled by a another kind of buzz. They were happy. Their way of life wasn’t at stake and the people they loved weren’t in danger; for once they could act like normal teenagers.

Sasha and Connie were the first to leave after the two of them got thrown out for trying to wrestle one another.

After that, it almost became a competition between the remaining four as to who could stay the longest. The pub was starting to clear out though and it was only when Bertholdt asked if they could go home and stared at Reiner with an oddly demanding look in his eyes that they finally left.

Jean had never been happier.

Both of them were silent for a moment, just finishing the last of their drinks, and then Eren spoke. “So uh, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here all that often stranger. You looking for a good time?” He grinned, and Jean rolled his eyes.

“You’re an idiot. Now c’mon! I’ve had to spend all evening watching you be incredibly sexy and not been able to do anything about it. Let’s gooooo.” He whined, getting to his feet, and grabbing Eren’s hands.

Eren laughed. “Okay, okay, I’m coming.”

It was the early hours of the morning and when they left the tavern, all was silent. There were few lights to be seen aside from the torches of the occasional guard wandering the streets or the flicker of those patrolling the tops of the walls. With how peaceful it was, two lovers could easily pretend they were all alone.

Jean had sobered up somewhat since earlier but was clearly still drunk enough that the occasional bit of skipping was not out of the question on the way back to the barracks. “How do you manage to make skipping so cute, Kirchstein?” Eren groaned, rubbing his temple in mock frustration as he strolled behind him. Jean glanced back, blowing a kiss.

“I’m only doing it so you have to stare at my ass.”

“That’s hardly a punishment.”

And suddenly the games were over. With almost lightning speed, Eren had caught up to Jean and pinned him against the barrack door. Jean’s breath left him in an instant. “I think it’s been far too long since we’ve gotten to do this.” Eren muttered in a low voice. His lips were against Jean’s neck then, ghosting over throat and nipping at the soft skin there. Eren dipped his fingers into Jean’s shirt, pulling it down and allowing him access to his collarbone which he soon kissed and sucked and abused until it was covered in a series of perfectly pink marks. Jean tried, and failed, to keep silent.

“E-eren…” He moaned softly. Why should he care if anyone saw them? Why should anyone care at all? He belonged to Eren, and in many ways Eren belonged to him too. He wasn’t going to apologise for that anymore.

Jean gasped then as Eren pressed his leg in-between Jean’s and against his crotch. The flash of pleasure and pain was enough to make Jean see stars. So soon already? “Stop teasing me.” He whispered, tugging Eren’s head up by his hair so he could look into his emerald eyes. “Not when there’s a perfectly good bed inside.” He arched a brow, lips curling into his signature smirk. Eren smiled right back at him.

He opened the door behind Jean, pushing him in and catching him when he nearly stumbled back. Jean went to complain but was silenced by Eren’s lips against his own. They were inside the dim entrance hall of the Trost HQ now and if they might have gotten away with being hidden before, they wouldn’t now. There were guards all over the place but some how the two of them managed to stumble their way through the dark towards the sleeping quarters. Hands tugged at clothes and wanton moans were captured and silenced in each sweet embrace. Though it felt like hours, they were falling into Eren’s bed just a couple of minutes after coming inside. Neither of them stopped to check if everyone was asleep. With the amount they’d all drunk, they should be out like lights and the loud snoring was a good indicator of just that.

Jean was trapped underneath Eren’s strong body now and he looked up at the figure hovering above him in the darkness, eyes wide. They weren’t laughing now. “Eren…” He whispered. Eren smiled down at him, and whilst he spoke, he finished off what they’d been trying to do in the corridor. “I’m so proud of you for telling everyone tonight, Jean.” Eren shucked Jean’s shirt off and the urge to conceal his body had him trying to cover his chest. “Don’t let your doubts get to you, I know how you think.” Eren stopped him, kissing down his chest and moving to undo the button of his pants. “Everyone cares about you and in the morning, they won’t think about you any differently.” He tugged Jean’s pants down, still glancing back at him as he whispered each kind word. “I know I don’t.”

Between the sweet confession and the hands roaming over his bare skin, Jean was breathless. He wanted to frown and pout and yell at Eren for being so damn cheesy, but he couldn’t. Those words had been exactly what he needed to hear.

“Eren… I-…“ He swallowed. “I think I…I-“

“Want me to shut up and fuck you? Sure thing babe.” Eren smirked, but his eyes were brimming with adoration. They both knew what Jean had been trying to say. Eren didn’t need to hear it to know it was true. He felt the same way.

Jean blushed deeply and grinned. “Then get on with it.” He giggled softly, prompting Eren to kiss him again just to shut him up. Now that he was naked, Jean could feel the cool air against his erection, and he was starting to realise he didn’t want to wait any longer. Eren seemed to understand that too. He heard a cap flick and whimpered when a slick finger pressed into his entrance. “Shhh.” Eren hushed him softly.

Their bodies felt impossibly close under the covers together and Jean was forced to hold back another moan when he felt Eren brush over his cock. With the finger pushing into his hole and rubbing all the right spots, it wasn’t long until Jean was a panting mess.

“You want another one already?” Eren smirked, and Jean nodded helplessly. “You’re so needy tonight baby. Don’t cum without permission though. You know I don’t like that.” Jean went to respond and instead whined as a second finger entered him. Eren quickly covered his mouth with his hand though that didn’t stop him in his ministrations. He wriggled his fingers, seemingly just as eager to get inside as Jean was for him to hurry the hell up.

He couldn’t take it anymore!

Once Eren had checked that a third finger went in comfortably, he finally pulled back. Jean pouted and tried to sit up. “I thought you said you weren’t going to tease me, Jaeger.”

“I did, and I’m not. On your stomach.”

Jean swallowed, nodding obediently, and rolled onto his stomach. Sober, he never would have done this so willingly. Drunk? He loved handing control over to Eren and even went as far as to arch his back and offer his ass up to the older boy. He felt his cheeks heat up in shame but that just caused another hit of arousal to shoot through his core. He was already squirming, and they hadn’t even properly started.

Eren shed the rest of his clothing, barely remembering to tuck it under the bed so it wouldn’t be seen by the others in the morning. Jean’s pale cheeks were just asking to be smacked but Eren knew he would have to wait. They may have fallen asleep drunk, but the boys of the 104th weren’t deaf.

He lined himself up, and barely managed to stifle his groan as he pushed inside of Jean. He felt the hot space clench around him and grunted softly. “F-fuck Jean-“ If he knew Jean well, the boy would be biting down on the pillow right about now just to keep from crying out. He always liked it rough. Jean rocked his hips backwards as if to confirm that and the two of them moaned, though Jean’s was muffled by the pillow. Eren took that as his opportunity to start moving.

The first few movements were slow, and he pulled out right to the tip each time, only to drive back in and feel the pleasure rush through his body. Jean was so perfect. He could see the beautiful curve of his back as he arched into the pleasure, and Eren loved those skinny hips and tiny waist that his uniform so cruelly hid from the rest of the world. Actually, no.

Eren liked being the only one to see him like this.

“You better not come baby.” Eren growled against Jean’s ear, and he earned another whine as he started to pick up the pace. It suddenly didn’t matter that there were others in the room. Eren started to fuck into the body beneath him harder and faster and Jean loved every second of it. He dug his fingers into he sheets just to try and ground himself within the pleasure.

He was seeing stars, and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on for.

“Beg for it.” Eren ordered, close himself. Jean moaned a little louder than he meant to, cheeks flushed bright red.

“E-Eren please-“ He gasped, but that wasn’t enough.

“Properly. Tell me what you want.” Jean groaned, feeling his body being pushed into the mattress now with the strength of Eren’s thrusts. It was almost too much, and his cock was leaking onto the sheets beneath him. He was so damn close.

“P-please cum inside me, I want it so bad fuck me harder!” Jean nearly cried out when Eren started to chase his orgasm and it was only because Eren pressed Jean’s face into the pillow that he didn’t wake up every single recruit in the barracks. He was nearly crying by the time Eren gave him permission and Jean shot his load with a drawn-out whine.

Eren groaned as Jean tightened around him and after a few more thrusts, he dug his nails into Jean’s ass and let go. Jean whimpered when he felt Eren fill him up. It was so hot and dirty and he wanted to hide his face in shame because he loved it so damn much. Since when had he become such a whore for cum?

The two of them slowly calmed down, and Eren pulled out so he could lie next to the other boy and pull him close. Normally, Jean would object and go to clean himself up. Tonight, that was not the case.

He let his eyes fall shut and snuggled into Eren’s bare body. “You’re mean.” He muttered, lips quirking in a sleepy smile. Eren smiled back, having already got his breath back.

“I know. Stay with me for a bit?”

Jean nodded softly, having made no attempt to move anyway. Though he knew he should be wiping himself off and going to his own bed, Jean fell asleep first. Eren lay there in the dark, watching the peaceful body curled into his side for a little while, until he dozed off a little later.

For once, neither of them worried about what was to come.

**************

As morning arrived, everyone quickly came to the realisation that their hangovers wouldn’t be the most pressing topic of conversation.

Where usually Jean would sneak back to his own bed in the early hours of the morning, he had forgotten. Instead, he was curled up with one leg thrown over Eren’s hips and his face tucked neatly into the crook of his neck. It was the best he’d slept in weeks. Unfortunately, they weren’t alone.

“Oooh Eren! You pulled last night! Dude who’d you- Wait- is that… Jean?!”

Connie’s exclamation finally stirred the couple and Jean was the first one to bolt upright. Hair a mess and neck covered in hickeys, he stared at Connie with wide and guilty eyes. Connie stared right back. Eren was a little slower to wake up and yawned widely, throwing his arm around Jean, and kissing his neck again. “What’s the matter, babe?” Eren wasn’t groggy for much longer.

“Eren what the fuck!” Connie practically screamed.

Freezing, Eren slowly turned to look at Connie without moving away from Jean. There was an awkward silence as the three looked between one another in complete shock. Then, another voice.

“Connie you better have a good fucking excuse for waking me up when I’m this hungover.” It was Reiner. And Reiner wasn’t alone in his bed either.

It seemed there would be more than one couple explaining themselves over breakfast that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist!!! Hope you guys liked this little fic, I couldn't help myself at the end there xD It's been awhile since I've written smut so took a bit of getting back into it, but hopefully this was okay
> 
> I'd like to do another short fic before I move onto a larger idea I've got as my assignments are nearly done and I'll have much more time for writing. Let me know in the comments if you have any particular requests, or if you would like to see Reiner x Bertholdt (Reibert?), Jeanmarco, or Erejean again.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
